1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a plasma display device. More particularly, the aspects of the present invention relate to a plasma display device that provides improved discharge stability due to a reduced statistical delay time (Ts) and temperature-dependency of the statistical delay time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel is a display device that forms an image by exciting phosphors with vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays generated by gas discharge in discharge cells.
A plasma display panel displays text and/or graphics by using light emitted from plasma that is generated by the gas discharge. An image is formed by applying a predetermined level of voltage to two electrodes situated in a discharge space of the plasma display panel to induce plasma discharge between the two electrodes and exciting a phosphor layer that is formed in a predetermined pattern by ultraviolet rays generated from the plasma discharge. (The two electrodes situated in the discharge space of the plasma display panel are hereinafter referred to as the “display electrodes.”)
Generally, the plasma display panel includes a dielectric layer that covers the two display electrodes and a protective layer on the dielectric layer to protect the dielectric layer. The protective layer is mainly composed of MgO, which is transparent to allow the visible light to permeate and which exhibits excellent protective performance for the dielectric layer. The protective layer also produces a secondary electron emission. Recently, however, alternatives and modifications for the MgO protective layer have been researched.
The MgO protective layer has a sputtering resistance characteristic that lessens the ionic impact of the discharge gas upon discharge while the plasma display device is driven and protects the dielectric layer. Further, an MgO protective layer in the form of a transparent protective thin film reduces the discharge voltage by emitting secondary electrons. Typically, the MgO protective layer is coated on the dielectric layer in a thickness of 5000 to 9000 Å.
Accordingly, the components and the membrane characteristics of the MgO protective layer significantly affect the discharge characteristics. The membrane characteristics of the MgO protective layer are significantly dependent upon the components and the coating conditions of deposition. It is desirable to develop optimal components for improving the membrane characteristics.
It is desirable to improve the discharge stability of the high-definition plasma display panel (PDP) through an improvement of the response speed. The high-definition plasma display panel should respond to a rapid scan speed such that the stable discharge in which all addressing is performed is established. The speed of the response to rapid scanning is determined by the formative delay time (Tf) and the statistical delay time (Ts).